A N G E L
by Re-Panda68
Summary: Eomma bilang orang yang baik hati itu malaikat, -Kim Jongin./KaiSoo drabble/ Repost/ with chibi Jongin/ EXO.. Aih, pokoknya RNR yaa kalau sudah baca..


**Drabble of KaiSoo**

**# Angel #**

**Pair: Kai X D.O**

**Notif: Ini hanya drabble ga jelas dari kepala saya. Jadi bagi anda yang merasa ini "omong kosong" silahkan klik BACK. NO FLAME NO BASH. Makasih.**

**Enjoy reading...~**

Grosakk..!

" Auhh.. appo.."

Sesosok bocah berkulit tan yang tadi dengan semangat mengayuh sepedanya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke rerumputan di tepi jalan.

" Huwee,, lutut Jongin beldalah.." anak yang duduk di kelas 2 Elementary School itu kemudian menangis dengan kencangnya hingga membuat orang-orang yang berlalu –lalang di jalan menatapnya heran.

" Huwee.. eomma, Jongin beldalah.. Huwee, nanti Jongin bisa mati,, Huweee.."

Tangisan si kecil Jongin yang mengenaskan itu rupanya juga menarik perhatian seorang Do Kyungsoo. Dia merasa heran kenapa tidak ada yang peduli pada anak yang sedang menangis dengan sepeda yang tergeletak di sampingnya itu.

Kyungsoo kemudian menyeberangi jalan untuk menghapiri bocah kecil yang masih saja merengek dan menangis itu.

" Hei, adik kecil, kenapa menangis?"

Merasa ada yang berbicara dengan dirinya, Jongin kecil kemudian mendongkkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang tadi bertanya itu. Mata coklatnya yang masih basah dengan air mata mengerjap lucu, jangan lupakan isakan yang masih terdengar sisanya itu.

" Eoh, hyung ini siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin malah bertanya balik.

" Ah, mianhae, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo hyung kalau kau mau. Jadi kenapa kau menangis, hem?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Kim Jongin imnida. Hyung bisa memanggilku Jongin. Jadi begini hyung, tadi aku sedang asik belsepeda. Tapi kalena kehilangan keseimbangan, aku jadi jatuh dan lututku belda... " Kalimat Jongin terputus di sana. Lalu diakembali menangis meski tak sekeras tadi.

" Eh, kau kenapa Jongin-ah?"

" Hiks, Hiks.. lututku beldalah hyung.. kalau beldalah nanti Jongin bisa mati,, Huwee.. hiks, hiks.."

Siswa tingkat 2 Junior High School itu tidak dapat menahan tawa akibat dari kata-kata polos dari Jongin. Hingga Jongin terlihat heran dengannya.

" Memangnya apa yang lucu hyung?"

" Ah, igeo, kata-katamu tadi lucu, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo masih menyisakan kekehannya. Jongin menelengkan kepalanya. Dia masih belum mengerti.

" Mana mungkin hanya karena berdarah begini akan mati, Jongin-ah. Itu mustahil terjadi." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi kata eomma begitu, hyung.."

" Aihh, arraseo, arraseo, nah sekarang lebih baik kita obati lukamu sebelum bakterinya menyebar dan membuat infeksi, lalu kau jadi mati." Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin seraya menggodanya.

" Aniyo, hyung, Jongin tidak mau mati sekalang. Nanti siapa yang akan membeli makan dang mengajak Jjanggu jalan-jalan kalau Jongin mati..?" perlahan Jongin berdiri dari posisinya semula.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan bocah kecil itu. " Arra.. Geureom, kajja ikut ke rumah hyung. Kita obati dulu lukamu, supaya kau tetap bisa bermain dengan Jjanggu-mu itu." Kyungsoo lalu membantu Jongin membawa sepedanya karena Jongin kelihatan kesusahan berjalan menahan perih luka di lututnya.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan menuju ke rumah Kyungsoo yang tak jauh dari sana.

" Gomawo hyung, dangshineun nae cheonsa.." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum setelah Kyungsoo selesai mengobati lukanya, meskipun awalnya Jongin juga mengaduh kesakitan.

" Cheomaneyo, Jongin-ah.. Keundee, cheonsa?"

" Nde, hyung. Kata eomma orang yang suka menolong itu adalah malaikat. Karena hyung sudah menolongku, jadi hyung adalah malaikatku.." senyum lebar tanda bahagia menghiasi wajah menggemaskan milik Jongin. Melihat hal itu, Kyungsoo sontak balas tersenyum pada si polos Kim Jongin.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Anyyeong hasseo..**

**Hai.. Re datang re-post drabble lama. Dulu pernah di-post, tapi ga tau kenapa dulu malah kehapus. **

**RnR ya.. saran n masukannya ditunggu juga. Gomawo.. XOXO**


End file.
